Gift of Life
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: An older story done a while back. Not that great. Link/Sophitia one-shot.


**A/N**: This is a one-shot I had come to me when I was trying to figure out how best to further the stories already in progress with a couple I had planned on doing with some more angst and romance, I hope this is good, enjoy!

**Gift of Life**

Sophitia lay, in the arms of the widely feared Elvin Black Knight, Link, bleeding heavily from a large deep cut in her left side. Cassandra held her sister's head in her hands, weeping softly, speaking reassurances to Sophitia who looked fearful, pale and tired from the blood loss, Taki stood behind Link with her reassuring hand on his armored shoulder. Link's cold silver-blue eyes were closed, his head bowed in shame and guilt, some of the most foreign emotions he had felt in a long time. He had failed to save Sophitia in time before Nightmare had struck her down. He was on his knees, with the woman he had inwardly fallen in love with, dying in his arms, and he couldn't help her.

Ivy, Kilik, Maxi, Xianguah, Seong Mi-na, and Talim stood around him, unbelieving looks on their faces.

Sophitia had lost her family in an assault by Nightmare on Athens, though most of the people survived, Sophitia's family, Rothion, Patroklos and Pyrrha, were killed during the onslaught. Link had managed to overpower the Azure Knight and drive him off. Sophitia was struck hard by the loss of her family, and the group had done all they could to cheer her up. A month had passed, Sophitia in depression, the others wallowed in worry, except one. Link. The Black Knight had enough of this when she didn't recover in time, the only thing going through his head was that Nightmare must pay, for killing her family, and hurting her.

They had been at sea when Link began to keep his ever watchful eyes on the Athenian warrior, when she had attempted suicide by jumping off into the sea to drown herself, Link had been there to catch her.

"Let go!" Sophitia yelled at him after recovering from her shock. Link glared darkly at her, sending a cold shiver up her spine, causing her glare to turn into a look of fear (he has that effect on everyone).

"What would your death solve? Suicide is not going to bring your lost ones back! If you have really fallen this far, then Nightmare has already won." He said to her, his rarely used voice was as always: dark, bitter, cold, malice-filled, deep, slightly raspy, and menacing. She stared wide eyed at him.

"What do you know?" She asked more harshly than she intended. Link's face, for the first time since she had met him, softened.

"You are not the only one to have lost someone dear to you, Sophitia." Link stated as he hauled her back over the rail easily. His eyes held warmth and understanding, something she had never seen there before. Sophitia began to weep softly, her knees threatened to give out. She leaned in to Link's armored chest for balance, he wrapped his arms around her gently for comfort.

"I just miss them so much…" She said weakly, Link nodded. He soothed her by brushing her hair down with the back of his fingers. When she began to quiet down, she looked at the 17 year-old warrior for advice. He may have been young, but his wisdom exceeded even the most experienced of warriors.

"What should I do?" She asked weakly, looking up into his silver-blue eyes, she stood at 5'6, where as he was 5'9.

"…Remember all the happier times of yours, and their lives. Hold onto those memories dearly. Accept that they are free of pain, fear, and hate. Free of the evils of the world. They no longer suffer." Link instructed quietly. She nodded with a shaky breath and leaned into his comforting arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders, being careful to avoid the two large spikes (one on each shoulder) on the shoulder guards, and hiding her face in his neck.

Link had not left her side since then. The pain she was in, had made him pity her, he felt that he had to do something to ease her grieving. And so far, he had helped her greatly, and so he and she became very close.

When Sophitia asked him to help her hunt down Nightmare to punish him, no, punish Soul Edge for what had happened, not just to her, but countless others, he couldn't refuse. The desperate look in her eyes wouldn't have it no other way.

It took them a year to find the Azure Knight again. When they did, Sophitia had left alone to face him herself. Link who was unaware of her intention, had been left behind with the others, asleep. When Sophitia began to stand on the receiving end of a beating, Link felt her souls pain. He shot up in a cold sweat and noticed her absence. His heart stopped beating when he realized what was going on. He bolted after her aura in time to witness her receive a crushing blow to her side, cutting her deeply. The wound proved to be fatal.

Link roared loud enough with such ferocity and power the ground shook and the others awoke. Nightmare became aware of the Black Knights presence in time to lock blades with the furious hylian.

When Link struck down Nightmare after receiving a few cuts of his own, he charged towards Sophitia's form, she was near death when he reached her.

"Do something!" Cassandra pleaded him. Link looked at her, then back down to Sophitia. He thought of anything, any possible way to save her. When he found it, he didn't even consider the price. It was one he was willing to pay. Link closed his eyes slowly, Sophitia had stopped breathing moments ago. He looked up at Cassandra who was balling now. And spoke sternly.

"No one follows me, I have a way, but I must be alone." He said, Cassandra looked at him, her eyes puffed from weeping, her breath shaking. Taki and the others looked hopeful. Link stood up, and with his free hand, grabbed a book from his pouch and handed it to Taki, she looked at it with confusion, and then turned her questioning gaze on his eyes.

"What's this for?" She asked quietly. Link's eyes closed again, his head bowed down.

"Just in case…" he replied. And with that, he walked off into the night, through the woods. It was cool, and the moonlight gave a soft glow to everything. The light bugs flew around randomly. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was full and somewhat large. The scene was blissful. He walked through the tall evergreens until he came to a cliff. He looked up at the stars, gathering the last of his soul. After a moment, he looked at Sophitia's dead eyes, he reached over and shut them gently. He bowed his head, and closed his eyes for another long moment, enjoying the peaceful environment around him, one last time.

He finally dropped to his knees, and set Sophitia down on the emerald green and misty grass. He placed his right hand over her heart and with his left, wiped a tear from her eye, and brushed her hair from her face.

"Sophitia…for the longest time, my heart was an empty shell of its former self…I felt nothing, not the wind on my face, nor the emerald fields, not the warmth of the blood I have spilt. Until I met you. Without you, I am nothing…my life has no meaning any longer…Accept my final gift…the gift of life…and remember…I shall always hold you in my heart…" he spoke to her lifeless form.

He reached down and gave a soft and gentle kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back slowly, his eyes opened.

"I will always love you…" he spoke. A golden aura slowly flowed from his right palm, and into her heart. As Link passed his life force onto her, her eyes began to slowly open, and his body began to fade. She caught sight of his fading form. Her wounds closed, her blood was restored, and her energy returned. She finally realized that he was fading away.

"L…Link…? Link!" she called out to him, he smiled sadly at her.

"Keep a memory of me…keep me in your heart…I love you…" Was Link's last words before his transparent head dropped to his chest and he faded into the Realm of Eternal Night, a realm he had created for his self should he die. The book he gave Taki, was a book of rituals written in the ancient Hylian language. He had marked the page that would summon him back. If Sophitia cared for him as much as he cared for her, than he would be resurrected. If not, he will rest for eternity.

"Link! NO!" Sophitia cried out to him as he vanished. She dropped to her knees, whispering 'Why…why did you have to die…?'. Link's voice spoke to her mind as she was lost in despair.

'_The others are back at camp…If you feel the same for me, and wish me back to life…then speak with Taki. If not…then allow me eternal peace…for if I must return, then I would rather return for you…_' his voice explained. She looked around, searching for him. His voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. When his words registered, she searched her heart. A warmth from it engulfed her at the thought of the Black Knight, offering his life to her. Her decision made, Sophitia bolted for the camp sight, unconsciously led by the spirit of the fallen one.

When Sophitia burst upon the scene, the others cried out in surprise.

"Sis! Your alive!" Cassandra exclaimed, hugging her tightly. The others gathered around.

"I…I am…but…" Sophitia began.

"What? But what? what's wrong, sis? And where's Link?" Cassandra asked. The others also took notice in the quiet but fierce soul's absence.

"He…He gave his life to me…He sacrificed his self for…me…he said he did it because…he loved me…" Sophitia said. The others gasped at the sudden revelation. They then bowing their heads in pray.

"Taki, I need to talk to you, alone…" Sophitia whispered, the red-clad ninja nodded. She and Sophitia left the others and back to the woods, Sophitia led Taki to the spot where she was revived.

"What happened?" Taki asked her quietly.

"He passed his soul, his life force to me. He paid the ultimate price." Sophitia answered. Taki looked at the moon, a single tear escaped her eye, and a knot formed in her throat.

"What was it you wanted…" Taki asked, her voice slightly cracked.

"He…he spoke to me, in my mind…he said, if I returned his love, he would be willing to come back, but I should see you, if not, I should leave him to eternal rest…" Sophitia explained. Taki's eyes shot to her.

"That must be what this is for." She said as she revealed the book Link had given her.

"What is it?" Sophitia asked.

"He just said, just in case, that must be why he gave it to me. The way to bring him back is in this book!" Taki exclaimed, sounding hopeful. Sophitia's eyes widened in glee.

Taki opened it up, she found the page Link had marked, but her eyes saddened when she didn't recognize the language.

"…I can't read this…the language is foreign to me…" She said sadly. Sophitia's heart dropped.

"Then we have to find someone who can! We have to!" She exclaimed desperately. Taki nodded.

"And we will." was all she said in response.

It has been three years since Link died, and his spirit faded to the Realm of Eternal Night. The group split up and left to their homes after Soul Edge was defeated. Ivy had volunteered to accompany Sophitia, Cassandra, and Taki on their quest. She was fond of the Black Knight, rather curious about him, and she missed him. She felt as though she had to help Sophitia regain some of the happiness she had lost, and she owed Link that much. He had done her favors in the past, life-saving favors, so she was indebted to him even when he declined payment for his actions.

They had traveled for three years in search of one who could help. Though they had yet to find a clue, they refused to give up hope. One day, rumor of a hermit in the mountains had reached them, a hermit said to be of vast wisdom of many things, even other worlds. The four gathered all information that was available to them and set out to find the wise one.

As they made their way up the mountain pass, they crossed a cave of sorts. Entering it more to evade the cold, they set up camp for the night. They had been frostbitten, and were close to loosing limbs. Taki was aware of someone's voice calling out to her in her dreams. She was experiencing the same nightmare again, though hers was not as bad as Sophitia's. she turned from the 'gravestone' of Link to see him standing there. She blinked in her dreamscape.

"Taki…" his voice was distant, and it was warm, not like it used to be.

"Link?" She called to him. He nodded slowly to her. He took a step forward, she kept her eyes on his.

"Link…is this…is this a dream…?" Taki asked quietly. Link gave a slight sad smile.

"We thought, you were dead!" Taki exclaimed at him. She moved quickly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Link returned the embrace as she held him. He felt a tear soak his tunic.

"I am, Taki…I am…But you mustn't worry…the one you seek draws nigh…she is an old friend who know me well…she will help you. If she can not…then tell the others…I am always watching over you…I shall always be with you…tell Sophitia…I love her…tell her…" Link said, his voice and figure disappearing from her, Taki watched helplessly as he left behind.

She bolted upright with a cold-sweat.

"Hello, Taki." a female voice spoke, before she could move, a cloth was wrapped around her. She looked up to see a woman, a rapier at her side, some armor covering her, and feather like short cape draping her shoulders, she was young, but her eyes held the wisdom of ages, nearly the same as Link.

"My name is Scheherazade. And I know why you are here." Scheherazade said. Taki noticed the other three already awake and watching the (visibly) young woman as she sat down on a rock.

"I have had a dream, The Black Knight had visited me, he spoke of you, he explained to me everything." she said.

"How do you know Link?" Ivy asked. Scheherazade looked her way before responding.

"I met the Hylian 6 years ago. I was in the middle of a fight in my homeland, I was outnumbered, my foes had been after me for leaving and breaking my laws, they intended on throwing me in prison…before they could move in for the prize, he came to my aid. When he defeated those fools, he healed me and I followed him for three years. When Soul Edge returned, he departed. I eventually returned to my home, but it I was sentenced to death there for breaking our laws. Again he appeared and spared my life, after that, I followed him for three months until I took up residence here in the mountains. He taught me many things in his culture, and I did likewise. He left a month later to complete his purpose here and I remained. We haven't seen each other since then until he appeared to me three days ago, he told me everything." Scheherazade explained.

"Then, can you read this?" Taki asked handing the book over to the elf. Scheherazade read the page intently. After a moment of silence she got up and motioned for the others to follow her. She led them on through the cavern, taking twists and turns until she came upon a room where there were various things: masks on the walls, books on bookshelves, tables, a bed, and a fireplace. This was where Scheherazade had stayed at.

Scheherazade walked over to a dresser and pulled open a drawer, she reached in and grabbed a white chalk. She moved to the center of the room and drew a wide circle, decorated with symbols and runes. She grabbed the book and grumbled incoherently as she read it in the ancient Hylian tongue. Then she spoke in English.

"Thee. I. invoke, the terrible lord, of the shadows

Thee. I. invoke, the dragon, and the wolf

Thee. I. invoke, the darkened warrior of the past

Thee. I. invoke, the guardian of the worlds

Thee. I. invoke, the Lord of the Night

Thee. I. invoke, the Master of the Sword

Thee. That. Didst. Create, The Realm of the Night

This is He Whom the Daemons fear

Thee. I. invoke, the Black. Knight. of the realms

Lord of my call! Come forth!"

Scheherazade finished the incantation with a shout of the last line as a dark aura flowed into the center of the circle. A figure was on one knee in the middle of the circle, eyes closed, head down, kneeling on his right knee. The figure was adorned in familiar black armor, black cape, black hat, golden hair, and pointy-ears. Link, the Black Knight had returned.

Link slowly rose to his full height. His eyes shot open, those familiar silver-blue eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Sophitia practically tackled him to the floor.

"OH LINK!" She cried as he embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you, Sophitia." The Black Knight stated quietly, as Sophitia cried tears of joy into his neck. Taki and Ivy smiled brightly. Cassandra giggled. Scheherazade looked amused, complete with a smirk.

"Thank you, Scheherazade." Link said to his friend, she waved it off as if it was nothing. Link smiled at the other three.

"Link…you made me realize, that I do care for you, as much as I did for Rothion. Like him, you were there for me, you was able to touch my soul, and capture my heart…" Sophitia said. Link nodded as she tightened her grasp on him.

"Don't ever leave me…I love you…" She said. Link smiled again and closed his eyes. His head bowed as he took in her scent.

"I love you too, Sophitia…" He said. Cassandra 'Aww'-ed. Taki and Ivy grinned to each other, as Scheherazade's smirk widened.

Sophitia lifted her head up, and stared into Link's eyes. She began to slowly move closer, until her lips met his, tongue explored mouth, and the two shared the first kiss, a kiss filled with love and passion. The two melted into each other as the kiss deepened further.

After awhile, they broke away, smiling lovingly at each other.

"Lets go home…" Sophitia said. Link kissed her gently on her lips in response.

They were together at each other's side ever since…

**END**

**A/N**: Well, it's about time I finished something for this pairing, all though I must admit, this is a one-shot that was deprived from my original idea, but hey, this was better than that so I think I will discontinue working on the other one, since I only got one chapter done. I know I broke the line on the SC section with these new pairings, and I hope with all my SOUL that others will finish what I have started. I really hope to see authors start fictions with Link/Taki, Link/Sophitia, Link/Tira, Link/Ivy, and Link/Seong Mi-na pairings. I really am out of ideas, and will need extensive amount of time to get back on track. Hopefully any authors who read this will take my request to heart…If the characters here are OOC, than I apologize, because I really have only played SCII and know what I know from that and the other SC fics I've read, Link however, is reincarnated as a friend of mine put it, as I saw fit…R&R lads and lasses.


End file.
